McKinley Halls History Repeats Itself
by Assirym
Summary: Five years after the glee kids we know graduate there are a new set of students roaming the halls and Alex and Jessica seem oddly familiar.


_I was writing a Brittana RP post where they are revisiting the school five years later and this idea popped into my head. So I had to write it out…._

_Jessica and Alex go to McKinley high and have the former students Brittany and Santana's lockers. Also in my head the face claims are totally Shay Mitchell and Ashley Benzo 3_

_This I think is going to become a series of ficlets depending on the reaction I get. So be sure to tell me what you think __**comment!**_

—-

Alex watched as the blonde girl pulled a sharpie from her always organized locker and uncapped it. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm adding our names." Jessica said plainly as if to say, obviously.

"Jess!" The brunette snapped reaching out and grabbing her wrist to stop her, then looking around cautiously. "Come on, don't."

"Why not?" Jessica asked furrowing her eyebrows. "Your locker has the B and the S too, it seems right." Her eyes scanned over the neat pink letters written on the inside of her locker door, a heart wrapping around them. There was in fact an identical image on the inside of Alex's locker too, in the same cute girly handwriting.

"Jess, you know we've talked about this. I'm not…" Alex lowered her voice tipping her head toward the blonde. "I'm not ready for anyone to know about us."

"Oh please its just the inside of our lockers no one will see." Jessica shook her head lifting the sharpie again to write their own letters in the heart beneath the two that where already present.

"Jessica please I'm serious!" She rushed out in a panic reaching to pull her hand away again.

"You know what, fine!" Jess threw the marker forcefully into her locker and slammed the door shut after it. "Just one cute thing Alex, just between us. I know your not ready to come out but this is just ridiculous!" She said angrily in a hushed tone before hitching her bag up higher on her shoulder and walking away.

"Jess, Jess wait, J…" Alex said helplessly after her but the blonde was not turning around. "Damn it!" the Latina spat slamming her own locker and starting off in the opposite direction toward her last class.

Alex knew if she didn't get Jesse to come around at Cheerios practice she'd have to wait the entire weekend to get another chance, the girls mother was brilliant at deflecting her calls. Jessica had amazingly beautiful blonde hair but there was no way she washed it five times in one day.

"Jess." She said cautiously stepping up to her. The ideal thing would have been to approach her in the locker room but Jessica had already been dressed and on the field before Alex even made it there. "Jess please don't be mad, I'm sorry ok? Its just, I don't know I'm just afraid I guess." The dark haired girl glanced around them before letting her eyes fall back on the girl, always worried someone was listening. "Come on, please say something."

But Jess was standing her ground, the blonde hadn't even glanced at the girl. She just kept on stretching and Alex couldn't help but marvel at the long strong legs that where supporting the blonde, her muscles flexing and releasing.

"OK!" Alex spat throwing her hands up. "You can write the stupid letters in."

Satisfied Jessica jumped with a squeal and threw her arms around the girl. "Thank you!" she said before pulling away and looking serious. "And listen, you don't have to worry I wont show anyone ok?"

Alex nodded and was about to respond when the loud sound of feedback cut through the air followed by the familiar authoritative voice of Sue Sylvester.

"Lopez!" The woman's voice echoed from the device. "This is not social time for you and blondie over there, I want to see you running, sweating! I know its hard with the extra few pounds you've gained wallowing in comfort food over the recent catastrophe you and your fellow glee mates called a performance but this is Sue time, and Sue says get your Latina behind moving!"

Alex winced and started down the track, jogging lightly with Jess coming up beside her. "I don't know how many times I have to tell her my last name is Cruz. There isn't even anyone on the team with that name."

Both girls just shook their heads brushing it off and quickening their pace along the track. Alex completely relieved that Jessica wasn't mad at her anymore at least now she knew she wouldn't be spending the weekend alone. And Jessica ecstatic over being able to write their names under the two already present in her locker, absently wondering who S and B where.


End file.
